lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Joker: the Video Game
Lego Joker: the Videogame is a lego game centered around the greatest villain of all time, The Joker!!!. Since Lego DC Ultimate Comics only had comics I've read and the same thing will be true for this one. This game would be repetitive. However since I made sure that you would always play as heroes instead of villains in Ultimate Comics then in this one you can play for the first time from the Joker's unique point of view. Major Stories Included and not included Included: * First Joker Appearance * First Joker and Lex Luthor * Batman: the Man who laughs * Death of the Family * Endgame * Joker's Five Way Revenge * The Laughing Fish * Death in the Family * Emperor Joker Not Included: * The Killing Joke Characters Joker's Buddies DLC Levels Batman Vs. the Joker Characters: Joker (Armor), Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Joker (Police Chief Disguise) New Characters: Joker (Armor), Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Joker (Police Chief Disguise)New Characters for Purchase: Henry Claridge, Judge Drake, Brute Nelson, Jay Wilde, Police Officer, Gangster Enemies: Police Officer, Gangster Bosses: Jay Wilde (One Heart), Brute Nelson (One Heart), Batman (Three Hearts), Judge Drake (One Heart), Robin (One Heart), Batman/Robin (Three Hearts) Goals: * Kill Jay Wilde * Kill Brute Nelson * Defeat Batman * Kill Judge Drake * Defeat Robin * Defeat Batman and Robin Minikit: Car The Joker Returns Characters: Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Asylum), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat) New Characters: Joker (Earth-Two, Asylum) Characters for Purchase: Edgar martin, Police Chief Enemies: Police Officer Bosses: Batman (Three Hearts), Batman/Robin (Five Hearts) Goals: * Escape Prison * Rob the Necklace * Defeat Batman * Rob the Fire Ruby * Defeat Batman and Robin Minikit: The Fire Ruby What a gem Characters: Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Johnny, Weasel, Circus Charlie New Characters: Weasel, Johnny, Circus Charlie Characters for Purchase: Doctor Enemies: Doctor, Police Officer Bosses: Robin (Three Hearts), Batman (Four Hearts) Goals: * Rescue the Joker * Lure the Police away * Defeat Robin * Defeat Batman Minikit: Castle The Case of the Laughing Death Characters: Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Joker (Police Chief Disguise), Joker (Rekoj) New Characters: Joker (Rekoj) Characters for Purchase: D.A. Carter, Gangster (Disguise), Sailor Enemies: Police Officer, Gangster (Disguise), Sailor Bosses: Batman (Five Hearts) Goals: * Pull off the Robbery * Steal the Buddha * Defeat batman Minikit: Jade Buddha The Case of the Joker's Crime Circus Characters: Joker (Circus), Joker (Punchinello), Ajax, Tino New Characters: Joker (Circus), Joker (Punchinello), Ajax, Tino Characters for Purchase: Circus Goon Enemies: Bosses: Goals: * Defeat Batman and Robin * Set the traps Minikit: The Riddle of the Missing Card Characters: Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Yacht), Queenie, Queenie (Gown), Diamond Jack Deegan, Diamond Jack Deegan (Tuxedo), Clubsy, Clubsy (Tuxedo) New Characters: Joker (Yacht), Queenie, Queenie (Gown), Diamond Jack Deegan, Diamond Jack Deegan (Tuxedo), Clubsy, Clubsy (Tuxedo) Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Goals: * Fleece the customers * Escape Batman and Robin * Defeat Batman and Robin Minikit: Wanted: Practical Jokers Characters: Joker (Duke Michaels), Joker (Earth-Two), Practical Joker (Duke Disguise), Practical Joker (Joker Disguise) New Characters: Joker (Duke Michaels), Practical Joker (Duke Disguise), Practical Joker (Joker Disguise) Characters for Purchase: Joker (Rekoj 2), Practical Joker, Duke Michaels, Duke Servant Enemies: Police Officer Bosses: Batman/Robin (10 Hearts) Goals: * Defeat Batman and Robin * Escape Minikit: The Cross Country Crimes Minikit: Characters: Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Joker (gangster Disguise) New Characters: Joker (gangster Disguise) Characters for Purchase: G. Henry Mover Enemies: Bosses: Goals: * Commit the crimes. Minikit: Case of the Costume Clad Killers Characters: Joker (Captain), Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Joker (Earth-Two, Stripes), Joker (Tie) New Characters: Joker (Captain), Joker (Earth-Two, Stripes), Joker (Tie) Characters for Purchase: Joker (Napoleon), Fireman, Guard Enemies: Guard Bosses: Goals: Minikit: The Case of the Lucky Law Breakers Characters: Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Joker (Earth-Two, Stripes), Joker (Identifier), Joker (Pitchman) New Characters: Joker (Identifier), Joker (Pitchman) Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Goals: * Escape Batman * Pull the robberies Minikit: Laugh, Town, Laugh Characters: Joker (Balloon Seller), Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat), Joker (Earth-Two, Prison) New Characters: Joker (Balloon Seller), Joker (Earth-Two, Prison) Characters for Purchase: Freddie Banter, Claude S. Tilley, Denny Jackson, Ted Allenby, Buster Parks, Happy Hanson Enemies: Bosses: Batman (Three Hearts) Goals: * Kill the comedians * Defeat batman Minikit: Joker Walks the Last Mile Superman and Batman's Greatest Foes Characters: Joker, Lex Luthor (Brown coat) New Characters: Joker, Lex Luthor (Brown coat) Characters for Purchase: Mechano man, Lois Lane Enemies: Bosses: Goals: * Test the mechano men * Rob the bank Minikit: Joker's Comedy Capers Characters: Joker, Joker (Cross-Eyes), Joker (Deadpan), Joker (Specs), Joker (The Tramp) TBA New Characters: Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Goals: Minikit: Joker's Double Jeopardy Characters: Joker, Joker (Jail) New Characters: Joker (Jail) Characters for Purchase: Senor Alvarez, Two-Face Goon Enemies: Two-Face Goon Bosses: Senor Alvarez (Three Hearts), Two-Face (Five Hearts) Goals: * Escape Prison * Defeat Alvarez * Defeat Two-Face Minikit: Characters: Joker (Earth-Two), Joker (Earth-Two, Coat), Joker (Earth-Two, Hat) New Characters: Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Goals: Minikit: The Last Ha Ha Sherlock Stalks the Joker Dreadful Birthday Dear Joker Crisis on Infinite Earths Characters: Joker, Joker (Coat), Joker (Hat), Poison Ivy, Floronic Man, Mister Mind, Silver Ghost New Characters: Joker (Coat), Joker (Hat), Poison Ivy, Floronic Man, Mister Mind, Silver Ghost Characters for Purchase: Uncle Sam, Phantom Lady, Firebrand, Black Condor, Doll Man, Harold Standish Enemies: Bosses: Goals: * Defeat Batman * Defeat the Freedom Fighters Minikit: Batman: The Man who Laughs Zero Hour Characters: Joker Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Batgirl (10 Hearts) Goals: * Escape Batgirl Minikit: Injustice League DCAU Levels Worlds Finest Part 1 Worlds Finest Part 2 Worlds Finest Part 3 Notes * I will make more games based on a single villain some day. If you have suggestions leave them in the comments or on my talk pages. * This is the first lego game to be told solely from a villains point of view * There will be a Joker's Buddys DLC pack coming soon Category:Dc comics Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:LEGO Batman Category:Video Games Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Lego games Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Unfinished